Hueco Mundo
|caption = Hueco Mundo in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Medium |availability = Starter |music = *''Bleach Medley'' *''On the Precipice of Defeat'' |game = SSF2 |series = Bleach |legality = Banned }} Hueco Mundo ( ) is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2 from the franchise. This stage was one of the stages confirmed in the teaser. It was released in the v0.6 of the demo with a completely different design from the one seen in the trailer. Due to its relative large size, in addition characters can walk off stage, something that promotes camping, this stage is banned in many tournament competitions. Layout The stage takes place on a sparse, desert-covered world. The Palace of Las Noches is the only edification found in the stage. The stage consists of a large steep cliff that slopes downward towards the left side of the stage. There is also a floating platform that goes left across the stage, once the platform goes off screen on the left side, it will reappear on the right side of the stage and continue to go left in a cycle. Music *The main music track is Bleach Medley, a dramatic medley of seven remixed songs from the anime Bleach: Will of the Heart, Treachery, Invasion, Clavar La Espada, Nube Negra, Quincy's Craft, and What You Can See In Their Eyes. *The alternate music track is On the Precipice of Defeat, a synthetic remix of the theme that plays when Ichigo's demise is approaching in the anime Bleach. Tournament legality This stage is banned in competitive play. The main platform is hugely problematic, consisting mostly of one large slope that descends from the right-hand side of the stage down to the only instance of a walk-off edge on the bottom boundary in the game. This feature alone is enough to warrant a ban. Origin In Bleach, Hueco Mundo is the dimension where Hollows and Arrancar usually reside. Hueco Mundo is located between the Human world and Soul Society, though it is separate from the bordering dimension known as Dangai. It can only be accessed by tearing the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, which allows Hollows to travel to any other dimension at will. Depending on the Hollow, the effect of this process varies. Regular Hollows usually appear from a small black vortex or form out of smoke, while Menos-class Hollows quite literally tear the sky apart to emerge. Arrancar use a more stable variant of the latter technique known as Garganta. Gallery Screenshots Girls visit Ichigo.png| fought , , and , on Hueco Mundo. Link fighting Ichigo.png| fighting Ichigo. Thru the slope.png| , , and dashing on the slope. Floating platorm on Hueco Mundo.png| and standing on the floating platform. Early designs huecomundo.png|Hueco Mundo's first early design, never publicly used. huecomundobig.png|Hueco Mundo's second early design used from v0.6 to v0.8b of Super Smash Flash 2. Huecomundonew.png|Hueco Mundo's third early design used in v0.9a in Super Smash Flash 2. Hueco Mundo 0.9b.png|Hueco Mundo's fourth design with a different background used in v0.9b of Super Smash Flash 2. Sōsuke Aizen cameo.png|Sōsuke Aizen appears for few seconds. Ulquiorra and Tier.png|Ulquiorra Cifer and Tier Harribel are standing at the Palace of Las Noches. Hmpic3.png| using Shuriken, while uses Bow and crouches. Hmpic5.png| and Ichigo using their standard special moves. Battle against Kurosaki Bankai Ichigo.png|Naruto, Link, and Goku dashing at Bankai Ichigo. Up in the Moon.png|Peach floating and gliding in the air. Hueco mundo one.png|Ichigo, Goku, and Naruto on the slope of Hueco Mundo. Fire Power attack on the ground.png|Fire Mario using Flaming Jump Punch to attack Goku and Trivia *Prior to demo v0.9b, Sōsuke Aizen can be seen on the right side with the swords after he disappeared for few seconds. *Prior to Beta, the background has been changed. Ulquiorra Cifer and Tier Harribel can be seen on the background on the right side closely as standing at the Palace of Las Noches. Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series